The present invention relates to an absorbent article such as a diaper and an incontinence guard comprising a liquid permeable topsheet, a liquid impermeable backsheet and an absorbent body enclosed therebetween, said article having a front portion, a rear portion and a crotch portion therebetween, whereby the front and rear portion exhibits side flaps, which are intended to attach the article together to a pantlike shape around the waist of the user. The article comprises at least one elastic means, which is preferably arranged between the absorption body and the backsheet.
Diapers and incontinence guards for incontinent adults usually exhibit a garment portion holding an absorption body in place against the user""s body and attachment means, which hold the garment portion in place also when the user is moving.
It is previously known that diapers and incontinence guards for adults are formed, as to form a xe2x80x9cbasinxe2x80x9d in the crotch portion, which can receive the liquid before it is being sucked into the absorbing material. This diaper may be experienced as being unwieldy and uncomfortable for certain persons depending on the body construction. Today""s absorption materials usually have such high and fast absorbing properties that the basin construction not always is necessary, since the liquid penetrates the absorbent body at such speed that leakage is avoided. It would therefore be desirable to provide a diaper and an incontinence guard for adults having an improved fit giving the best possible comfort to the wearer and also seals properly against the groins to prevent possible leakage.
U.S. Pat. No 4,229,835 discloses a panty for sport activities which is provided with an Y-shaped elastic support ribbon at the rear portion of the panty. This gives a lifting support for the bottom, but does not lead to an increased sealing against the groins. The object of this panty is to provide an increased comfort and protect the crotch region of the wearer at activities which require long term sitting, for example at a bicycle saddle, a riding saddle or the like. Therefore, an absorbent article is not the issue, whose task is to absorb body liquids and where the leakage security is one of the main objects.
WO 90/04374 discloses a diaper having central located elastic, for the adoption to the body. However, the elastic is not connected to the end portions of the diaper whereby an effective sealing against the groins not is obtained.
EP 729 329 discloses a leg elastic, which is directly connected to a waist belt for a better fit. However, the localisation of the elastic means provides a totally different fit than the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a diaper or an incontinence guard for adults which has an improved fit which gives the best possible comfort for the wearer and also seals properly against the groins to prevent possible leakage.
This object is being solved through the features, which are given in the characterising portion of claim 1. Further features are evident from the depending claims and in the following description.